Mighty Eight
Mighty Eight is a new car introduced in the second Need for Madness, and is said to be the rival car of Radical One. Overview Mighty Eight is very good for racing, as she can take some hard hits (besides those from the four strongest cars; EL KING, MASHEEN, DR Monstaa and arguably, Radical One) and keep going. Also, she has one of the highest accelerations in the game. She does however, have poor air control so she has only mediocre stunts. Mighty Eight is probably the only racer aside from Formula 7 that can beat Radical One without much difficulty in a race. Mighty Eight has a slightly faster top speed than Radical One, but has mediocre stunting. Mighty Eight is not very good for wasting; she is a weak car, not even usually able to waste Lead Oxide. Oddly however, the AI of Mighty Eight is suicidally aggressive, often trying to waste large cars like those of the Big 3, and will perform suicidal flips. Mighty Eight is ranked 2nd in the Racing Tier List for her fast capabillities, sharp handling and the tendancy to send opponents flying (rarely), but is ranked low (12th) in the Wasting Tier list for her absymal wasting stats and her tendency to get wasted pretty easily. Therefore, she is mainly a Kamikaze car. Appearances She first appears in Stage 9: Majestic Duty in Need for Madness 2, where the player unlocks EL KING in the stage before (Maximum Overfly). The stage itself is relatively easy with EL KING's superior wasting abillities. Mighty Eight becomes the player's worst challenge in stage 16: Four Dimensional Vertigo which her part in it is to beat the player to the finish. She is often wasted though due to her horrible stunt AI, and she will not go to an electrified hoop in this stage. In conclusion, don't worry if Mighty Eight overtakes you, she may get wasted easily. Note that in that stage other cars will not try to waste Mighy Eight. They will focus on wasting the player. Weaknesses The weak spots on this epic R8 are on the front and sides. Mighty Eight usually gets wasted when hitting a wall, or one of the Big 3 runs into. Her stunts are fair, but if Mighty Eight lands on the back, sides, or front, she can get heavily damaged. If you're landing on a slightly angled position, there's a chance of your Mighty Eight flipping over and getting a bad landing. Also, because of her body shape and center rotating point, which is at the center-top, she has absymal looping and it is NOT recommended to try looping, unless you go off a Giant Ramp. In Need for Madness Multiplayer, Mighty Eight is easily wasted by other Class A cars, as she has a reduced strength and many of the players have lag if not on a private wi-fi connection. Also, another glitch with her is that she takes no damage from getting hit in the back or sides. Trivia * Mighty Eight's model is based off a real Audi R8 5.2 FSi V10. * Like Nimi, Mighty Eight's name is based on the car it's based on. * It is the second fastest car in Need For Madness 2, second only to Formula 7. Therefore, these two cars can have a great duel with one another! * Some people classify this car similar to Formula 7 because of its speed and lacked Strength, as well as having a number / numeral in its name.﻿ *Mighty Eight does NOT have the rear spoiler that extends in the game. *She also does not have an Audi badge. *When you hack Need For Madness 2, in the cars folder will be a file named audir8.rad, This is the Mighty Eight rad file. *A lot of car editors made "tuned" versions of these cars, such as adding carbon hoods and a rear wing on the back. The stats on these cars seldom change, but with the new Car Maker out, people are changing the cars' stats like crazy! Audi-r8-2008-03.jpg|Mighty Eight in real life as an Audi R8 Battle eight.png|SonicGateway's Armoured Mighty Eight GALAXYFAST.JPG|Mighty Eight doing a stunt. -Sir Galaxy M8.jpg|Mighty Eight, one of the best racers -R.Kurien Mighty Eight 2.png|Mike458's tuned version of Mighty Eight ¡E.png|Deaven Pegasus Version Custom car sandwich.jpg|Mighty Eight along with M A S H E E N 'sandwiches' a custom car. -ACVoong The Audis.jpg|My Tuned M8's ﻿ Category:Boss Car Category:Racers Category:Class A Car Category:Cars/Vehicles Category:Car Statistics Category:Boss Car Category:List of Need For Madness cars Category:Class A Car Category:Car Statistics